Kyo And Torhu
by mesalem10
Summary: I'm picking up from where they left off in the manga. Akito will be a boy. This story is about Torhu and Kyo (boyfriend girlfriend) life living together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

As Torhu and Kyo bid their farewells Torhu thought of something. "Kyo," she said. "Are you sure about moving? You always wanted to inheirat Shishou's dojo. Are you ready to give that up?" Kyo look surprised for a moment, then smiled, "I'm willing to give up anything to be with you." Torhu smiled, "Well, I guess it's time to go." Yuki smiled, "Be safe." He turned to Kyo, "Don't do anything to make her cry, stupid cat." Kyo glared at Yuki, "Why in the hell do you think I'd do that, ya damn rat." Yuki smiled, "I'm going to miss fighting with you." "Yeah me too." Kyo smiled weakly, "Let's all Skype when we finish unpacking. So they loaded up into Kyo's new car and headed to their new home. "Thank goodness that we don't have much to unpack I miss them already." Torhu said enthusiastically. Kyo sighed, "Before we Skype them lets spend time together." Torhu looked at him, " Oh, I'm sorry Kyo I should've noticed," Kyo smiled, "It's ok. So which room do you want to be ours?" Torhu thought, " You know how the third floor has a wooden roof and glass walls and it's one room? We should have that one." She said. Kyo smiled. After they finished unpacking they went up to the rooftop to enjoy the sunset. Kyo looked at Torhu, " I love you." Torhu put her forehead on his and touched her nose to his, " I love you more." Kyo kissed her and whispered back, " I love you most." He kissed her again, passionately and caressing her. He pulled away after a while and said, " I think it's time to Skype. You log on and I'll order dinner. My treat." So Torhu went and logged on while Kyo ordered dinner. The screened showed Riceball has logged on. "I guess I'll invite them to a chat." She thought. A message popped up. It read: Rat has logged on, Tiger has logged on, Bunny has logged on, Dog has logged on, God has logged on, Rooster has logged on, Machi has logged on, Uo has logged on, Hana has logged on, Snake has logged on, Boar has logged on, Monkey has logged on, Cow has logged on, Dragon has logged on and Horse has logged on. " Uh, eh, We'll, I guess it's time to start this big chat." She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Chat**

"Kyo! Did you order the food? Everyone is ready to chat." Torhu shouted. Kyo walked into the computer room rubbing his head,"Yeah, I ordered some sushi." He grumbled. Torhu smiled,"Thank you!" She clicked call group and everyone's face popped up. "Hi everybody!" Torhu exclaimed. Yuki looked surprised,"Are you done unpacking already?" Kyo sighed,"We already unpacked the little stuff. The big stuff like the beds, pool table, aquarium and other stuff is on the way." Ayame moved his bangs out of his face,"_Kyo instead of explaining it just say the stuff you bought later is on its way."_ Kyo fumed,"I don't need to be corrected by you." Yuki sighed,"Don't encourage him." Kisa looked at Torhu,"How big is your house, sissy." Torhu smiled," Well, it's pretty big. It's three stories and its like a mansion with a pool." Kisa's eyes light up," Really?! Hiro we should visit." Sigurd waved a finger,"We should all visit. Rin sighed," How about a party over there?" Haru patted a head, "That's a great idea, a housewarming party." "Hold on you guys. We need to make sure the owners are ok with it." Hatori sighed. Akito nodded," You're right, I agree." "So Miss Honda is that ok with you and Kyo?" Yuki asked. Torhu nodded,"I'm fine with it," She looked at Kyo,"What about you, Kyo?" He looked at her and smiled,"it sounds fun, yes let's do it next Friday." The doorbell rang,"Oh, looks like our food is here, bye." Torhu said as they departed. After dinne Kyo and Torhu retreated to the second floor balcony. Torhu smiled,"This is nice." Kyo smiled back,"Not as nice as you." He kissed her and with that they headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Torhu's In Trouble**

"Torhu! I'm home." Kyo called as the entered through the door. Torhu appeared in the living room,"Hi Kyo. So were you successful at opening your own dojo?" He smiled,"I officially have my own dojo." Torhu put a hand over her mouth,"Oh my gosh, Kyo! That's great!"she exclaimed as she jumped onto Kyo. Kyo stumbled backwards in suprise but embraced her."Why don't we celebrate with a date?" He whispered. Torhu smiled softly and whispered back,"That sounds great." So after Kyo and Torhu showered and dressed they headed out to the beach. They walked along the shoreline while talking and kissing. After a while they spotted a cliff,"Lets enjoy the warm breeze up there." Torhu said. "Alright." Kyo replied. When they got up the cliff Kyo spotted a snack bar," Do you want a drink?" He asked. Torhu smiled,"Pina Colado please." As Torhu stood on the cliff while Kyo went to get a drink she heard a drunk voice,"Hey man, there's a hot chic up here." Torhu turned around to find two drunk men. "Hey babe, you want to go have some fun?" One of them said. Now frightened Torhu said,"I'm waiting for someone." As they kept getting nearer, Torhu kept moving backwards near the edge. "Come on." the other said. Kyo arrived up on on the cliff to see tTorhu falling. "**TORHU!**" he shouted. Without thinking he jumped off the cliff and caught Torhu. He embraced her as they hit the water. He resurfaced with an unconscious Torhu. Later Torhy woke up in he and Kyo's bed. "Hey, you alright?" Asked Kyo. She looked at him and tears formed in her eyes. She unexpectedly hugged Kyo. Kyo hugged her back,"Thank you."Torhu wipered. "I will never let anything happen to you." He said. They fell asleep with Kyo holding Torhu"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Goodbye**

The phone rang,"I'll get it, Kyo." Torhu said as he wiped her hands off. She picked up the phone:

**Torhu: Hello?**

**Caller: Is this Torhu Honda? I would like to speak to Kyo Sohma.**

**Torhu: May I ask who's calling?**

**Caller: The head of Karate Kompetition**

"Kyo! Head of your favorite karate show is on the phone for you." Torhu shouted. Kyo looked at her in suprise,"Really?" He asked. Torhu smiled, nodded and held out the phone for him. Kyo took the phone:

**Kyo: Hello?**

**Caller: Kyo Sohma, this is the head of Karate Kompetition.**

**Kyo: What do you need?**

**Caller: We would like if you came and compete.**

**Kyo: No.**

**Caller: But...why?**

**Kyo: Listen! I have a girlfriend who lives with me. If you think I'm gonna-**

"Kyo," Torhu interrupted," You can go. I'll be fine." Kyo looked at her and his anger melted away," Torhu...are you sure?" She nodded. Kyo put the phone to his ear:

**Kyo: I'll compete**

**Caller: Excellent. You leave in two days and will be gone for a week.**

**Kyo: A WEEK?!**

**Caller: Yes.**

**Kyo: (sigh) Alright.**

Kyo hung up and turned to Torhu. " How's your head from yesterday?" He asked. Torhu smiled," It still hurts but ill live." Kyo wrapped her in a hug and from one of his eyes made a single teardrop and landed on Torhu's face.


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5: Goodbye (Again)**

Kyo picked up his bag,"And make sure you lock the doors and windows at night." he instructed Torhu. " Alright, Kyo. I will." she replied. Torhu escorted Kyo to the door. He turned to her,"Im going to miss you." he said sadly. Torhu smiled weakly,"So will I." Kyo stared at her as tears welled up in her eyes,"Torhu...are you crying?" She shook her head,"No." she lied. Kyo wiped her eyes,"Dont worry I'll be back." He kissed her long and good. He stopped to breath and moved to her neck then kissed her again. And then he was gone and there was Torhu kneeling and crying on the floor.


End file.
